Dance of Fire and Ice
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki met Edward Masen, it was destiny. But tragedy tore them apart for nearly a hundred years. Now in the small town of Forks, Naruto has found his mate along with a new family. Will Edward accept their lost love or is it too late?


This was a random idea that came to me earlier this past summer and it stuck so I decided to write it out. What started from a one-shot became a trilogy. I'm currently on the third and final story of this series, so I thought it was safe to start uploading the stories. I haven't read Twilight and really have no desire to so I apologize if information is off or the characters are OOC. I'm using information I find online and from those I know who have actually read the books. Again, I apologize in advance!

The pairings are as followed:

_Edward x Naruto, Carlisle x Esme, Jasper x Alice and Emmett x Rosalie_

And there will be Bella bashing because I don't really find her character appealing in the least bit. If that offends you, sorry it's just a matter of opinion. There will also be **graphic** m/m sex in this. If you don't like it, I'll put indicators as to where the scene begins and ends so you can skip over it. But if you read it and then bitch later, then I'll rip you a new one since I warned you and didn't make you read it. There will also be mentions of **Male Pregnancy (M-preg). **Don't like it, suck it up!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I would like positive feedback. Any flames will be snorted and laughed at. If people like it, then I'll most like continue to upload the series. But until then, enjoy this!

* * *

**Dance of Fire and Ice:**

**Lost and Found**

_A Twilight/Naruto fanfiction_

_By: Seth Maxwell_

The first thing Naruto thought as he stepped off the bus at the station was, "They weren't kidding. Forks is drenched in rain and clouds." Having lived for centuries, Naruto had seen most if not all of the world and there were few places he recalled that were known for such weather. Now one had to wonder what Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of Konoha, was doing in a small town like Forks, Washington in the United States of America. Well the answer was simple really, if attached to a long story.

Years ago, around 1916 to be precise, Naruto had been traveling through America taking in the changes and sights that time brought. He had made a stop in Chicago to rest for a few days, all the while finding no reason not to look around. But Life, since his birth, had been a major PMSing bitch and like many times before, decided not to give the blond fox a break. While making his way through the less than friendly part of the city, Naruto had been ambushed by a group of demons. While the concept of demons existing in modern society seemed ludicrous, for Naruto it was his reality as he himself was a demon as well.

On the night of his eighteenth birthday, the seal placed on the Kyuubi had burst into flames releasing the mighty fox demon. But rather than kill its host, they had merged. Naruto had remembered the fox whispering about tiring of life and its monotony; of living too long and seeing too much. It was the first time the blond had ever seen or heard the fox sound so old and tired. While the experience was eye opening, the pain itself had been horrible. It had been said that his screams could be heard from miles around, it was bad. Naruto could remember the feeling of his blood being on fire and the urge to claw himself out of his own skin. Yet he had gained much knowledge, his power increased by hundreds and he became what many sought, immortal. Unfortunately, his change had cost him dearly.

Naruto was forced to flee his home, to flee Konoha and abandon his friends. For the villagers and many on the counsel saw him as a threat now, as the monster they claimed him to be. Rather than deal with the chaos, he had left although he had written letters to his friends stating his reasons. He had wished them love and happiness, prayed for their health and for long life. It was the hardest decision he had ever made and it took all his strength not to go back. He knew if he did, he would see the changes and see them grow old while he remained eternal. But he had prayed to the gods to watch over his friends, his pack. He still did even now from time to time, although it was prayers for their descendents now.

After leaving Konoha, Naruto travelled and explored, soaking in new cultures and environments. He couldn't get enough of the world. Hence the reason he had finally moved onto America and how he ended up mobbed by demons. Now Naruto wasn't weak by any means, having trained and perfected his techniques over the centuries. But unfortunately he wasn't a god although he came close. He had known he could have killed the demons with one finger, but Naruto hadn't wished to risk harming the humans in their little houses. So he fought in his human form. It had been a challenging fight not because the demons were powerful, but due to sheer numbers.

It was numbers that gave them the upper hand and allowed them to overwhelm him. He had been gravely injured although luckily not life threatening. Yet he still managed to gain back his ground and defeat them. But his injuries had been serious and the city wasn't known for its kind citizens so Naruto was left to stumble around as he slowly bled. Thinking back on it, Naruto wasn't sure how he managed to walk from the ghetto to the nicer part of the city without passing out. But he had managed it until he couldn't move any longer. At the time it seemed like a good idea to rest against a nearby tree since rest would provide energy to heal his wounds faster.

And perhaps it was divine intervention that brought Edward Anthony Masen to Naruto's side. He had been later told by the teen that he had found Naruto passed out on his way home from school and had immediately rushed to get his father. The Masen family had readily taken him in and cleaned him up, tending to his wounds. They had worried and fretted over him for three days before he had awakened again. It had been strange to wake up to such warmth and worry. Naruto hadn't grown up with love like most children as he had been an orphan and was hated for what was sealed inside him. The closest thing he had to family had been Iruka, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

So one could imagine Naruto's extreme discomfort when Mrs. Masen fussed over him as if he was one of her own. And yet despite the tension, he quickly grew fond of the woman. She had been willing to take care of him and welcome him into her home despite that she didn't know who he was. Mr. Masen, although stern, was a caring father who did his best to provide for his family. He grew to respect Naruto as time passed and the blond worked to earn his keep at the Masen household (they insisted that he stay when he had told them he was an orphan who wandered from city to city working odd jobs to feed himself). He too began to see Naruto as another son.

But it was in Edward that Naruto found his best friend and soul mate. The pair was constantly joined at the hip. You could never find one without the other and many would say that they were brothers in all but blood. But that wasn't the case, far from it. The relationship between them was anything but brotherly. A year into his stay, Naruto's life changed for the better. Mr. and Mrs. Masen had gone out for the night leaving the boys to their own devices. They had been sitting on the couch listening to the radio as they often did. Yet that night had felt different. Naruto had noticed Edward staring at him with a strange, intense gleam in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he was debating on something, weighing the pros and cons of his decision.

Of course it wasn't all that odd for Edward would often sit and think deeply whether he was on the couch or at his piano. But what made this time different was that gleam in his eye. It had unnerved Naruto slightly, but also made his stomach flutter. The more animalistic side of him squirmed and stood at attention when those green eyes burned into him, as if trying to read his thoughts. Then, what felt like was out of nowhere, Edward had grabbed Naruto by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Shocking was an underestimate and it certainly caught the blond off guard, but it didn't feel wrong. His demonic instincts purred, pleased to bask in the attention of what it viewed as their mate. So Naruto did only what he felt he should and kissed back.

Of course no one knew of their secret relationship, although they had suspected Mrs. Masen might have known or at least speculated. It was startling, yet comforting how quickly their relationship grew. Naruto had never felt so happy and safe as he did with Edward. He felt he could tell the other teen anything. So comforting was Edward's presence to him that Naruto eventually told him everything about his life, who he was and what he was.

It had been the most nerve wracking decision and there were points where Naruto had to remind himself to breath. But Edward took it all in stride and when it was all over and done, they had made love for the first time. Naruto thought he had died from happiness when Edward moved inside him and begged in a whispered, husky voice to see his true form. He had melted and purred when his lover had pet his tail and ran his fingers tenderly over his pointed ears. He clung to Edward even as they climaxed and were spent, feeling such joy bubble and fill him. He thought he might float off into the sky. Finally after waiting so long, Naruto had his family. He had parents who loved him and a mate who accepted him. But as the saying goes, all good things come to an end.

It was in 1918 that Naruto felt his world crash around him. An epidemic had been going around and many were becoming sick. The Spanish Influenza it was called and it had no cure. Mr. Masen had been the first to be stolen away. Soon both Mrs. Masen and Edward had caught it as well, leaving them weak and frail as they burned with fever and delusion. Naruto had never felt so helpless. For all his knowledge, he had no way to cure them or even help them fight it. He had been breaking as he sat day in and day out with his family, growling and glaring at any one who tried to remove him. The doctor, Carlisle Cullen, had let him remain and the blond had been grateful toward the man despite the fact that something was off about him.

At the time Naruto didn't care since his family was sick, but stepping back now it was obvious what the man was. Pale skin, perfect features, the slight bruising under his eyes, the way he moved and carried himself as well as his golden eyes. Naruto had lived long enough to associate these traits with vampires. It certainly explained that had happened after both Masens died. How Edward's body went missing, why his bed smelt of the doctor as well as death and venom. Naruto had been furious when he found out and with bleeding red eyes, had gone to hunt down the vampire to reclaim his mate (whether he was turned or dead). But despite his frantic search, the scents and trails turned cold. Naruto had cried hard that night.

But there had been hope, as foolish as it seemed. Why, one had to wonder, did Naruto feel the need to hope and continue his search? Again, it was a simple answer; a simple reason that led him to where he was now wearing a ratty red hoodie for protection against the rain and carrying a duffle bag. Edward was his mate, had been since they met and despite time and distance, that bond never wavered or faded. It tickled the back of the blond fox's mind, constantly reminding him that the other half of his soul was still out there somewhere. And that no matter how often he moved around, Naruto would track him to the ends of the earth to be with him. This is why he was in Forks. He had finally managed to find his mate.

Sighing, Naruto glanced at his watch noticing it was close to one in the afternoon although one couldn't tell in such weather. Since it was just after spring break, he had to assume that Edward was most likely in school with his family. Yes he knew about the other Cullens. Being a shinobi, Naruto was able to gather information as he tracked in order to better understand his prey. When in towns, he had asked locals questions about the Cullens, trying to get a read on their patterns and behavior. It helped for the most part. He learned that the Cullen children often went to school despite their true age, wanting to appear as normal as possible. This is how he knew they were in school right now.

Deciding he had time to kill and that he was hungry, Naruto briefly stopped by the information desk in the bus station to grab a map and headed out. He easily walked down the street as he read the map, ignoring the curious looks he got from locals. There was a brief stop in a hardware store to ask where the nearest food establishment was. After getting directions, he was off again. The restaurant wasn't extravagant, but it was modest and homey enough. Naruto had walked in and glanced around, taking mental notes of the nearest exits and how many people were in the building. An old habit he wasn't willing to drop as it saved his life more than once.

An older lady, a waitress obviously, escorted him to a corner booth that was thankfully partially hidden. He offered a smile and a polite thank you as he took the menu, requesting a coke to drink. When she wandered off to get his drink, he quickly studied the menu. He didn't have much cash on him, most spent on the bus ticket here, but he was grateful that the pricing was fair. By the time the waitress came back, Naruto was ready to order. Smiling down at him sweetly, the waitress asked, "What can I get for you dear?"

"I'd like a steak, medium-rare and steak fries please!" Naruto chirped.

"Alright dear, I'll have that out for you soon. By the way, I've never seen you before. New in town?" she question. Naruto nodded as he replied, "Yes, just arrived on the bus. I'm visiting family, the Cullens." He wasn't lying technically since by demonic law, he and Edward were bonded mates, which made the rest of the Cullens his family.

The waitress seemed surprised as she questioned, "Really? Is that so? Aren't you a little young to be on your own like this?" Naruto felt his eye twitch, but reigned in his temper as he took a breath and responded calmly, "Yes, Carlisle is my uncle. I decided to surprise him with a visit and I happen to be 18 years old." The waitress had the decency to look ashamed and flustered as she quickly excused herself. Naruto merely smirked before glancing out the window, ignoring the other patrons in favor of his thoughts.

While Naruto was confident that Edward would remember him, there was a small part of him that held doubt. He had heard of vampires losing their human memories over time and the blond fox had to wonder if the same had happened to his Edward. But the reason his doubt was small was due to their bond, the emotional tie the held them together. It would never let Edward forget him and until they reunited, it would constantly linger and try to pull them closer to each other.

Nearly an hour later found Naruto leaving the restaurant and making his way down the road toward the high school. He had managed to squeeze information out of the waitress, finding out when classes let out. Having an hour to kill left Naruto to browse shops and play pranks on unsuspecting locals. But as time drew closer, Naruto forced himself to continue his trek. All the while his heart hammered and his thoughts were a mess. He was torn between continuing and turning tail, but he firmed his resolve. He had come too far and was so close to his beloved. He had fought demons, survived the bloodiest shinobi wars and endured unimaginable pain so there was no way that Naruto Uzumaki was going to back down; he would not lose his mate again.

When he finally approached the school, Naruto wasn't impressed. It didn't look like a school, but more like little houses bunched together. He sometimes had to wonder why humans thought such arrangements were impressive. Shaking his head to clear his mind of foolish thoughts, Naruto made his way toward the student parking lot knowing it would be the most likely place to run into Edward. Despite the dozens of cars, it wasn't hard for him to find the one he was looking for, a silver Volvo; another helpful tip from the waitress. Plus it stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other older vehicles.

As he made his way toward the shiny machine, the bell rang freeing students from the mind numbing monotony of their day. Not a moment later, students readily began to swarm out as they gossiped. Unluckily for Naruto, it didn't take long for people to notice him for he always tended to stand out and soon the whispers and pointing started. But he paid them no mind, his gaze focused on the doors. He felt his muscle tense and become stiff, as if he was a cat waiting to pounce on a mouse.

Ages seemed to pass before he finally saw the one he was seeking. Edward was as beautiful as he remembered with his tussled bronze hair and smooth, youthful features. Nothing had changed about him and secretly Naruto was grateful for that. Yet it was disturbing and puzzling to see the frown on the vampire's face. It was obvious that Edward was upset over something and the demon part of him wanted to comfort his mate.

Surrounding Edward was his family, two males and two females. The biggest male, Emmett Cullen his mind supplied, had dark curly brown hair and looked as if he could move mountains with just his pinky. The blond female next to him, Rosalie Hale, was beautiful and perfect in every way. She reminded Naruto of the Greek sculptures he had seen during his travels in Europe. But she held herself as if she was above others which annoyed him a little.

The blond male, Jasper Hale, was tense as his eyes darted around in an almost paranoid fashion. But he carried himself with the grace of a soldier. Naruto felt an instant kinship toward him. The last vampire, Alice Cullen, was small and pixie-like with her black hair that was cropped up in spikes. She seemed to be the only one smiling at the moment as she held Jasper's hand and glided across the parking lot. Then without warning, her eyes immediately landed on him and her smile grew wider. Naruto shifted and gripped his bag as he watched the coven. Alice's excitement quickly drew her siblings' attention to her. Despite the distance, he could still hear their conversation.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper questioned quietly, apparently struggling with something and sending repeated glanced to Edward who, despite his obvious unhappiness, focused his attention on his sister.

Alice hummed and giggled, "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Emmett asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Naruto was reminded of a curious puppy. Still wearing her all-knowing grin, she replied, "Edward's mate! He's finally here! He's standing by the Volvo."

The air seemed to tense and still as four pairs of topaz eyes snapped toward him, yet it was Edward's that stood out the most. They were dark, almost black in color and it sent a shiver down his spine. But despite the color, it was the emotions that froze the breath in the blonde's lungs. There was shock, confusion, relief, anger, hope and love swirling in those depths. Edward's eyes had always been the window to his emotions and Naruto could still easily read them.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Naruto reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing the blond spiky hair he was well known for along with sky blue eyes that made more than a few heads turn. Slowly, he let out a soft smile as the whisker-like scars on his cheeks crinkled slightly at the gesture. As soon as he moved, Naruto could tell that Edward was restraining himself from zipping over in a second. They had a secret to protect after all. Instead, he walked with long, swift strides ignoring the students who had stopped to watch curiously, wondering what was going on. They watched with baited breath as Edward stopped in front of Naruto and stared down at him.

Mentally cursing Edward for his height, Naruto tilted his head back to gaze up at the bronze haired vampire. Those eyes were still swirling with emotions, yet the color had faded from black and was now a more golden brown. A pale hand reached up to touch a warm, tan cheek as Edward whispered softly, "It is you… Naruto."

"Hello Edward," the blond fox whispered back.

Whatever invisible force had been holding them in place decided to stop for Edward suddenly wrapped his arms around Naruto, lifting the smaller male from the ground. Naruto barely had time to yelp and wrap his arms around the vampire's neck before lips suddenly attacked his. He barely made out the gasps and rise in voices, too busy enjoying the sensation of being wrapped in his mate's arms as the other tried to devour him. It was heaven.

A tinkling, bell-like giggle reached their ears although neither one relented in their quest to reacquaint themselves with each other. It wasn't until Naruto began to feel light headed that he pulled away, panting heavily as he cursed his need for air, his cheeks flushed a healthy rose. Edward buried his face in the cook of Naruto's neck as he questioned, "Where have you been? Why did you leave me?"

"I'll explain everything, but perhaps somewhere else? We're drawing attention and this isn't the best place to spill secrets," Naruto coaxed gently as he ran his fingers through bronze hair and scanned his blue eyes over the crowd of students. One in particular caught his attention.

It was a young girl, rather plain looking with brown hair and eyes. She was standing beside a rather beat up, red truck. Normally Naruto wouldn't really care too much over her, but it was her look that made his tail bristle under his illusion. It was the way she gazed at Edward with lust and longing, far heavier and stronger than the other females. Edward was his mate, HIS! And no way was he letting some little tramp look at him like that. Blue eyes became icy shards as they glared darkly at the female, a growl rumbling in his chest. He felt satisfaction when she flinched from his gaze and looked away. Emmett let out a booming laugh as Naruto's possessive display, drawing attention to the present.

"Man I like you already kid!" he joked, earning a grin from the blond as he leaned against Edward who was now holding him from behind, his grip firm. No way was Naruto going anywhere, but he allowed his mate to have that assurance.

"Thanks, glad to know. But as I said before, we should probably head somewhere more private since I'm sure you're all confused and have questions," Naruto spoke smoothly.

Alice nodded and giggled as she led Jasper to the Volvo, the rest quickly following. It was a bit cramped, but they managed. Edward and Naruto sat in the front (the bronze haired vampire had glared at any of his siblings to disagree) while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sat in the back with the pixie-like vampire sitting on her mate's lap. Within no time, Edward peeled out of the parking lot and drove out of town heading down the familiar road of home. His emotions were a mess and everyone's thoughts were crashing around in his head.

"_Ugh! First that Swan girl turns out to be Edward's singer and now this!_" He was partially inclined to agree with Rosalie.

"_Man that was great! I wonder what kind of history these two have. I mean, you practically molested him in front of all those humans Eddie! Hell I'm sure you would have just taken him against the Volvo if we let you._" Trust Emmett to be a pervert at a time like this.

"_I hope this matter will be resolved soon Edward. While I trust your judgment, I still feel unsettled by this stranger. There is something different about him… dangerous… he doesn't smell like a vampire nor does he smell like a human. I hope the answers will become clear._" Jasper didn't know how right he was about Naruto not being human. How did you tell your family that your mate is a demon?

"_I'm so happy for you Edward! He seems like a great person and he's so cute too! He has the most beautiful hair and eyes! It'll be great to take him shopping!_" Of course Alice would be excited, she had probably known before hand. But he had to agree with her on one thing, Naruto was still as beautiful as all those years ago. Despite the chaos of the blonde's sudden appearance, he was happy to see him again.

It wasn't long before they finally reached the Cullen home. Naruto could only gaze upon the beautiful house tucked away in the lush forest with awe. It felt like some sort of fairytale world that belonged only to the vampires. Everything appeared pristine and perfect, enchanting almost. And it just seemed to get better when they parked in the garage and made their way inside. Naruto had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. The house was huge! And he had never seen so many grand windows in his life, but he supposed it made sense that the Cullens would want the windows. It made the rooms feel more open and they provided marvelous views. Despite the white walls, the furniture and various pieces of artwork placed around gave the home color. It was very tasteful he was inclined to believe.

Movement drew his attention to his left as another vampire appeared. She was young and beautiful, perhaps in her mid to late twenties. Her hair was a honey- blond and she was dressed in a crème colored blouse along with a white skirt. Naruto immediately thought of Mrs. Masen when the female vampire, Esme Cullen, smiled warmly at the sight of her children and greeted them, "Welcome home dear hearts. You brought a guest!"

Taking the warm hand of the demon next to him, Edward guided them forward as he explained gently, "Esme, this is Naruto Uzumaki my mate and the one I've been telling you about. Naruto, this is my mother Esme."

Without prompt, Naruto bowed deeply and kissed the back of her hand, "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

Esme giggled and smiled widely, happiness in her eyes, "Oh please call me Esme! I'm so glad you finally found Edward! All he did was talk about you and your time together. I feared as time passed on that he would never be able to be with you again."

"I tried my hardest and never gave up. But you vampires are hard to track and it didn't help that you moved so much," he joked getting laughs from a few. Only Rosalie and Jasper seemed immune at the moment, it obvious they wanted answers as to who or what Naruto was.

"I hate to ruin this sickeningly sweet moment, but you owe us an explanation Edward! Who is this boy who claims to be your mate and how is such a thing possible! He looks human, but doesn't smell as such! What is he?" Rosalie spat out, glaring at Naruto darkly. The blond fox just rolled his eyes while Edward glared back at his sister, a growl lingering in his chest.

Jasper sent out calming waves as he spoke up, "Perhaps we should inform Carlisle. I doubt that Mr. Uzumaki would wish to explain himself more than once." Ah Jasper, always the voice of reason. Edward was thankful for him sometimes. Alice bounced in her spot as she chirped, "I'll call him!" Without prompt, she twirled away while Esme made her way to the kitchen, wishing to make something to eat for her newest child. A strained atmosphere fell on the last remaining vampires and one demon. Both Rosalie and Jasper were intensely studying Naruto, as if observing him would give them their answers. Edward was frowning in annoyance at his siblings while Emmett just grinned yet his own eyes held curiosity. Clearing his throat, Naruto shifted his bag catching Edward's attention.

"Here, we'll take your things to my room," he coaxed. Feeling no reason to argue, Naruto nodded and followed the bronze haired vampire up the stairs. They made their way down a hall that obviously contained the various bedrooms of his family members before reaching the last door. When they stepped through, Naruto let his jaw drop.

Like the rest of the house, Edward's room had huge windows that faced the forest. There was a simple, black couch along with a piano sitting in a corner. One wall was covered entirely in CDs and other forms of music along with a stereo system. It was comforting that despite time, Edward still loved his music especially the piano. Setting his bag down, Naruto walked toward the sleek piano and with tenderness in his touch, ran his fingers over the surface. They skimmed the familiar keys, drawing forth whispered memories of their time on the Masens' piano when Edward had begun teaching the blond.

"Do you still remember how to play?" Edward questioned softly as he watched the memories pass through Naruto's mind. Their memories they made together. Edward felt distressed that he never remember too much of his past as a human, but he was grateful he remembered quite a bit about Naruto. His golden fox turned and gazed at him with playful blue eyes as he replied, "A little, but I haven't in a long time. Not since… not since that period of our lives. You were just beginning to teach me." Edward nodded, remembering bits and pieces of that point in his life. He had been trying to teach Naruto to play, but he never really had the patience to sit still he recalled fondly.

Edward's feet began to move on their own as he glided toward his mate, letting his arms envelope the small, golden creature. Naruto allowed it, resting his head on Edward's chest while the vampire buried his face in spiky, blond locks. They inhaled each other's scents, committing them to memory as the bond between them flared to life.

"Don't leave again… I'll hunt you down if you do," Edward growled as he tightened his arms.

Naruto chuckled, "Technically you left me, but it couldn't be helped. As for me leaving, you really think after spending all this time searching for you and finally finding you, I'm just going to disappear? Sorry Eddie, but you're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you going to tell them everything… show them what you really look like?" Edward questioned a hint of worry in his voice. He didn't want to force Naruto to reveal such a deep and intimate part of himself to his family. He could still remember the story of Naruto's life, the pain and hardships he suffered, the hate he was exposed to since he was a baby. If Naruto wasn't comfortable with showing that side of himself, Edward wouldn't allow him to. Nuzzling the underside of Edward's chin, Naruto replied, "I have to. It'll be hard, but it'll answer their questions. Plus they are my family now and under my protection through you. They are important to you."

"But you are the most important," the bronze haired vampire hissed as he placed a kiss on his forehead. The blond demon just smiled, "I know. But I'll be fine. It was more nerve wracking to tell you than it will be to tell them. Whether they accept me or not, I'm never leaving you and they'll have to deal with it. Besides, your opinion is the one that matters the most to me."

The opening and closing of the front door downstairs alerted the pair, realizing the last of the coven had arrived. Sighing, Edward cupped Naruto's face and brushes his thumbs over his cheeks, savoring the warmth and those blue eyes he missed dearly.

"It's show time," Naruto joked, drawing a small smile from Edward as he nodded. Knowing they couldn't hide in Edward's room forever, the pair made their way downstairs and into the sitting room where the rest of the family was waiting. Carlisle Cullen was just as Naruto remembered, his blond hair styled back drawing attention to his handsome face. He only appeared in his early twenties as he sat in a black leather chair having yet changed from his doctor's coat. It didn't surprise Naruto that the vampire only seemed slightly shocked to see him as well. Perhaps he too had suspected that Naruto wasn't whom he appeared to be all those years ago.

"It's good to see you again Doctor Cullen. You gained a family since the last we met," Naruto spoke politely. Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I'm very fortunate. Although it seems that my suspicions of you have been proven Mr. Uzumaki. You haven't changed since we first met by Edward's bedside."

"Yup, but that will be explained in a minute. And call me Naruto since I am for all intense and purposes, your son-in-law," Naruto explained, grinning when the doctor blinked and glanced at Edward.

A silent discussion seemed to pass between them before a look of understanding came to Carlisle. He nodded warmly to Naruto, welcoming him to the family. Esme appeared not a moment later carrying a tray of finger sandwiches and juice. She set it on the coffee table arranged in the middle of the various couches and chairs before gliding over to Carlisle. Standing by her mate's side, she cooed, "I'm sorry I couldn't make more. I rarely use the kitchen due to our unique eating habits and I haven't gone shopping in a while."

Naruto waved it off as Edward guided him to a loveseat, "It's no trouble since I've already eaten. But I appreciate the gesture. You're a most gracious hostess." Esme beamed and brought her tiny shoulders up. One could have sworn she was blushing when she performed the motion.

Once everyone was settled, they focused their attention on Naruto as they waited for his explanation. Casting a brief glance at Edward and giving him a reassuring smile, the blond demon closed his eyes and concentrated. The air seemed to waver and ripple around him before it melted away, revealing his form to the vampire family. Shocked gasps and tense growls filled the air as they gazed upon Naruto. Where his ears were once rounded, they were now pointed. The whisker marks had deepened while claws replaced his nails. A golden tail swished lazily behind him before curling around his waist and resting in his lap. When he opened his eyes, the pupils were slit like a cat's.

"You could probably sense from the moment you met me that I wasn't human. I was once many centuries ago, but no more. To put it simply, I am a fox demon," Naruto explained calmly, taking strength in Edward's presence as the vampire wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"How is this possible? You were human and then a demon?" Jasper questioned, still tense but also curious.

Naruto nodded, "Yes, it all started years before I ever met Edward or any of you existed. Even before your Volturi formed, demons and humans lived and interacted. I was born in a village called Konoha which was established in what you now know as modern China."

And so he told them his story. He explained the Hidden Villages, the Elemental Nations, the use of shinobi as a means of protection and income. He explained the styles of ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. He spoke of the Kyuubi's attack and sealing by the Yondaime Hokage, his own father. He told them of his childhood, of the hatred and isolation he endured which gave birth to his dreams and determination. He spoke of becoming a genin and his time with Team 7. He talked about the Chunin exams and finding kinship in Gaara, another Jinchūriki.

Naruto explained Sasuke's hatred for Itachi, his intense need for revenge and how in the end he ran away from the village to claim power. He spoke of their fight at the Valley of the End. All the vampires growled at this, Edward and Rosalie surprisingly being the loudest. He explained his training trip with Jiraiya and Gaara's kidnapping. He told them of the rescue attempt and Chiyo-baa-san's sacrifice to revive the young Kazekage. There was the reunion of Team 7 and the newest teammate Sai. He spoke fondly of his friends and those he considered family as they helped him gain strength.

He told them of the destruction of Akatsuki as the members were killed off slowly one by one. He explained the truth behind Itachi and the Counsel's involvement in the destruction of the Uchiha Clan. Spoke bitterly about Sasuke being recruited into the remains of Akatsuki by Madara, his ancestor. He savored Edward's support when he explained the reason for gathering the demons and their vessels, of how Madara and Pein wished to use the combined power to destroy Konoha and reshape the world into their image.

Naruto continued forward, retelling the final battle and how many shinobi died. How he killed Pein, then went after Madara and Sasuke. He explained the epic battle between them and how he nearly died trying overwhelm them, finally managing to overpower and kill them. Naruto explained the mixture of regret and anger he held towards Sasuke since he had been his first friend and the first to truly hurt him. He spoke of the aftermath and Sakura's hatred toward him for killing Sasuke, abandoning their friendship and calling him a monster. He told them about the support of his friends when he had become lost and depressed, how they picked him up and set him on his feet. He had been eternally grateful to them.

Naruto talked about his brief time in ANBU before he turned eighteen and fused with the Kyuubi. He explained his reasons for leaving and his journeys around the world. He recalled how he first met Edward and how the Masens took him in, caring for his health. They learned about the friendship and love that built between the pair during those two years before the Spanish Influenza took everything away.

"I had gone home briefly to get some spare clothing for Edward and his mother. When I arrived back to the hospital, I could see and hear doctors and nurses frantically searching for Edward's body. He had died while I was gone and his body disappeared. I quickly went to see if it was true and his bed was empty. When I got closer, I picked up Carlisle's scent as well as death and venom," Naruto explained, feeling Edward grip his shoulder.

"What did you do?" Emmett questioned knowing that if anyone had taken his Rose, he would be pissed.

Naruto frowned as he replied, "I was angry and ready to kill. I immediately took off and tried to track them down following Edward's scent. But as the transformation progressed, his scent changed and became unfamiliar. I lost track of them and I thought I would die. I had never felt so hopeless."

"If you're a demon, why didn't you realize what Carlisle was sooner?" Rosalie inquired, sounding snide but they could tell there was no real malice behind the words. It was obvious the blond goddess had gained a soft spot for Naruto after he explained his childhood, having always wanted children of her own. It was just more proof in her book that humans couldn't be trusted. Naruto sighed, "I knew subconsciously what he was. The signs were obvious and I have lived for a long time. But my mind was in a state of chaos at the time. My family and mate were dying so you can imagine how distraught I was." Rosalie nodded in understanding.

Esme was unable to hold back any longer as she immediately rushed to her newest son and held him in a protective embrace, cooing and sniffling softly unable to truly cry. She stroked his golden hair and kissed his forehead causing Naruto to blush in discomfort while the rest of the family laughed at his expense.

"What I want to know is how you knew that Edward was still alive," Jasper spoke up.

Shifting a bit in Esme's grip, Naruto explained, "With demons, a bond is more than just a word. It's a literal tie that holds you to your mate physically and emotionally. If Edward had died, the bond would have faded and I would have followed him to his death. But since it was still there, I knew that Carlisle had turned him. I often used that feeling in the back of my mind to track him, seeing if I was getting closer or farther away."

"Yes… I felt it too. At first I just thought it was my imagination then I thought perhaps it was a flaw that appeared with the manifestation of my mind reading abilities. But I learned that it was a thread that often stretched out into the distance and it always felt warm. I tried to see if perhaps I could get a reading off of it since it was obviously connected to the mind, but I had no such luck. Now I think it's probably due to the fact that Naruto was too far away to read," Edward said.

"Well all that matters now is that you two are together again and our family is finally complete," Esme gushed as she hugged Naruto again. Blue eyes gazed pleadingly at Edward, but the bronze haired vampire merely smirked at his mate.

"_Fine then! See if you get any tonight!_" Naruto thought, yet the train of thought didn't end there. The memories of their love making brought about images of Naruto sitting in a forest somewhere in the Midwest as he stroked his stomach which was slightly swollen. Edward gasped in shock while Naruto flinched and looked away, realizing his mistake too late. The rest of the Cullens looked between the pair, curious as to what was going on.

"You… how… what…?" Edward was totally baffled. Naruto bit his lip, gazing at his mate with eyes of sadness as he nodded slowly. In a soft, quivering voice he spoke, "Yes Edward… I was pregnant." It was the rest of the Cullens' turn to gasp and sputter. Emmett cried out, "Wait wait hold up here! Back up! Did you say Edward and you have a kid?! How is that possible?!"

Frowning, Naruto explained, "It doesn't happen very often. It is said that certain species of demons such as canines could produce males that have the ability to carry young. Kyuubi was one of them and when we joined, the trait was passed to me. Technically I am a male, I just have the appropriate inner workings to bear children. Although I would have to get a C-section to actually remove the child which I think is rather stupid. Whatever god created the world must have been on drugs when he thought up this idea."

The Cullens chuckled a little at the joke, yet Edward remained quiet as he gazed at Naruto. His eyes questioned the blond, wondering where their child was. Said demon shifted and clenched his hands unable to look Edward in the eyes. Noticing his discomfort, Esme questioned, "What's wrong dearest?"

"Yeah, where is your little bundle of joy? Is it a boy or a girl?" Emmett joked, although his smile fell when tears filled Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto… where is our child?" Edward whispered, fearing what picture his mind was putting together. Swallowing and licking his lips, the blond fox began, "After you left things had been hard for a while. I was depressed and felt abandoned although logically I knew you didn't leave of your own free will. But the demon side of me was roaring in rage. To a demon, being abandoned by a mate is the worst thing imaginable."

The Cullens shifted uncomfortably, each wanting to comfort the blond. It was strange to see Naruto so sad and they knew just from interacting with him that it didn't suit him. An overwhelming sense of guilt filled both Edward and Carlisle, unable to imagine the pain he had to endure alone thinking he was unwanted and unloved.

Taking a deep breath Naruto continued, "After weeks of wandering, I began to notice how different I felt; the mood swings, the morning sickness, the fatigue and lack of energy. I found a demon healer in Colorado and had her examine me. She confirmed what I suspected, I was pregnant. I snapped out of my depression at that moment because I knew our child needed me, needed us. After that, I desperately began to search for you. But the further along I became, the duller my senses were, a drawback for pregnant demons."

"At the time, I had come across another fox demon named Sage who wished to court me and eventually mate with me. But I rebuffed his advances, stating that I already had a mate. He didn't believe me for I didn't have a mark to show Edward's claim to me since he was human at the time."

Carlisle interrupted, "What do you mean mark?"

"Usually when demons mate, they'll mark each other by biting their partner on a part of their body, usually the neck. It's like rings that humans use when they get married," the blond explained. Nodding in understanding, Carlisle allowed him to continue.

"Anyway, it wasn't until I began to show that Sage finally realized I wasn't lying. He became furious and what fueled his rage more was the fact that our child was a hanyou or half demon. Often in demonic societies, humans are looked down upon and products of human/demon unions are labeled as filth and bastards. I don't know how he found out that Edward had been human, but it made him angry. He attacked me while I was gathering herbs for the healer I was staying with," Naruto paused as he shook, a mix of sorrow and anger swirling in his eyes.

"What happened?" Alice questioned, aghast as to the implications she was getting from the story. Shifting against Esme, unconsciously seeking her comfort, Naruto replied, "We fought, there was nothing else I could do. He would rape me if I didn't fight back, but I was trying to be careful as I didn't want to do anything that would hurt the baby. But it was that very reason that he had managed to catch me off guard… He… he threw me against a tree and pain like no other ripped through me. I was in agony and I saw water mixed with blood trickling between my thighs." The Cullens inhaled sharply, the women horrified while the males growled.

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto whispered, "It was luckily that some of the hunters from my healer's village were nearby to hear me. They managed to drive away Sage before he had the chance to claim me, but… by the time they managed to get me back to the healer's hut… it… it was too late. I-I had a miscarriage… the baby was dead. I'm sorry Edward… I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he began to cry, the wound in his heart for his lost child still not fully healed.

Edward immediately stole his mate from his mother and held the blond close, rocking him as his own topaz eyes watered slightly. It wasn't Naruto's fault. He had tried so hard to protect himself and their child. If anything Edward was responsible. He should have known that his mate and offspring were in danger; he should have known that Naruto needed him. He should have sought him out. But he hadn't. He hadn't been strong enough to resist human blood and so it made it impossible for Edward to go out. If he had been there to protect his family, they would have had a beautiful little girl or boy right now. Naruto's pain mixed with his own over the loss of their child and he held his love close, nuzzling his hair as he rocked him.

"It's not your fault Naruto. You did your best. You were alone and you did your best. It's my fault, I should have been there. I should have been the one to protect you. If I had been there, you wouldn't have suffered alone," he whispered, kissing away the tears and pain. Edward wanted to show that he still loved Naruto; still cared deeply for him and that he wasn't to blame. He was never to blame for what happened.

Standing, Edward held Naruto's hand firmly as he locked gazes with his family, "_I'm taking Naruto out for some air. We'll be back later tonight._" Nothing was said as the Cullens watched the pair walk through the back doors and make their way into the forest, knowing it was best that they have time alone together. Esme and Carlisle decided to go to the store to purchase food for their newest son while the Cullen children occupied themselves with various activities still sorting through the information they were given.

Once they were in the woods, Edward paused to glance at Naruto. He questioned, "Shall we run from here?" Wiping his eyes, the blond demon nodded. Concerned for his mate, the vampire inquired, "Will you be able to keep up."

Raising an eyebrow as if insulted, Naruto joked softly, "Please, I could beat your ass in a race." Edward chuckled, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Is that so? Would you like to test that idea?" he teased. Without warning, Naruto suddenly took off. Edward blinked for a second before shaking himself out of his daze and took off after his golden fox. The scenery was a blur as they whipped past trees and boulders, weaving with expert control through the hazards that presented themselves. Edward had quickly gained the distance between them, but blue eyes merely glanced back at him before Naruto shot off to his left and pulled away. The bronze haired vampire growled as he followed, pushing more into his speed as he worked to catch up to the other. Back and forth this went, distance covered then lost as Naruto playfully led his mate along, his depression trickling away.

His main reason for his hesitance in revealing his pregnancy was Naruto's fear of Edward hating him and blaming him for the death of their child. But he didn't hate him. He comforted Naruto, whispered that he had tried and that he wasn't to blame. Rather, Edward took the blame onto himself. He shared in Naruto's pain over the loss of their little one. Now Edward was trying to cheer him up and help him get over his pain. He wasn't going to abandon him and Naruto was grateful to his mate. Picking up his speed, Naruto suddenly leapt into the air. Grabbing onto a branch, he swung himself up and began to jump through the trees, never missing a beat. He could hear Edward following him from below and was unable to stop his grin.

Smelling a river not too far, Naruto swiftly changed direction knowing that Edward would follow. Edward could only watch as the trees suddenly opened up and Naruto took a flying leap off his last branch, descending toward the river. He opened his mouth to call out, his legs moving faster in the hope to catch his beloved. What shocked him was the glowing blue energy that appeared and encased Naruto's feet as the blond demon landed ON the water. Naruto snickered at the look on Edward's face as he quickly adjusted his chakra and balance, smoothly walking the surface of the river. He danced and twirled playfully like a nymph, all the while keeping his gaze trained on the vampire on shore. It wasn't a secret that the blond fox enjoyed giving people heart attacks once and a while.

Sighing and frowning in disapproval, Edward hissed, "One would think that you're trying to find a way to kill me without using the necessary means."

"Hmmm, what gave you that idea?" Naruto teased back as he slowly began to walk toward his mate.

Once safely on shore, Edward pulled him close as he kissed him fiercely as if he were a man that had been deprived water and food. Naruto merely went along with the sensation, threading his fingers into bronze curls as he kissed back, parting his lips when a cool tongue demanded entrance. It had been ages since they last sought pleasure with each other and the bond only seemed to hum in excitement, coaxing them to strengthen the ties between them. Deprived were they of each other's touch, neither was willing to separate any time soon. At least until Edward pulled away, panting on unneeded air. Gazing into confused blue eyes, he explained gently, "I want this… I've waited for so long Naruto. I've missed your scent, your touch and taste. But I want it to be somewhere special and certainly not by a river where we could be seen."

"Then what do you suggest?" Naruto growled in slight annoyance, wanting nothing more than to rip the vampire's clothes off and have his wicked way with him. It certainly had been far too long since he felt his mate's touch and he wasn't sure if he could hold out any longer now that they were together. But he understood Edward's logic and understood that he was still a gentleman at heart, which made him sweet that way. So he waited for his answer.

Edward knew they couldn't go back to his home. The walls were useless against vampire hearing and the last thing he needed was to be teased by his family for copulating his, for all intense and purposes, marriage to the sinful vixen in front of him. The same sly fox that was currently pressing too close to him and nibbling on his neck in a fashion that had Edward's toes curling and his cock standing at attention. Growling with a mixture of arousal and annoyance, Edward swept Naruto into his arms and shot off like a bullet as an idea came to mind. Said golden haired demon could only grin smugly, scenting what stimulating effects his attention had drawn from his mate. But he was curious as to where Edward was going, his precise movements and set direction obvious signs that he had a destination in mind.

In what seemed like mere seconds, Edward suddenly stopped and Naruto gazed around. They were in a grove, the trees standing tall and proud around them as they formed a pseudo cage, the cloudy sky lingering above them. The grass and moss was lush as various wild flowers grew in patches. A few butterflies fluttered about and Naruto could only look on in awe. If there was such a place as Heaven, Naruto would bet that this is what it would look like.

"It's beautiful," he whispered as he was set down, yet pale arms never removed themselves from his waist. Edward leaned forward to rest his chin on the blonde's shoulder as he purred, "This is my secret spot. I've never taken anyone here, not even my family. You're the first and only one."

Naruto felt his heart race as blue eyes glanced to meet sparkling topaz, a flush dancing on his cheeks, "Edward… thank you." The bronze haired vampire smiled before his lips began to worship his golden fox's neck, drawing shivers from the smaller male. Goose bumps appeared on Naruto's arms when Edward's cold hands found their way under his shirt and hoodie.

**(Sex Scene Start)**

"E-Edward," he purred, shuddering when the vampire lightly bit his neck and his fingers brushed across dusty nipples. Edward smirked as the nubs hardened under his touch and toyed with them, pinching and tugging at them before palming them soothingly. Heat pooled in his groin at the soft, breathy mews Naruto made, smelling the blood gathering in his golden fox's cheeks. Running his nose and lips over Naruto's neck, Edward growled when his exploration was derailed by the red hoodie his mate wore. Deciding to rid of it, Edward pulled back and whirled the dazed blond around. With a harsh yank, he split the material right down the middle eliciting a squawk of indignation. As the vampire threw the trashed hoodie aside, Naruto hissed, "Hey, I happen to like that hoodie! It was warm and comfy!"

"Mmm, guess I'll have to buy you a new one," Edward purred as he once more buried his face in Naruto's neck, his hands slinking under his shirt again.

The blond shivered as he grumbled, "Wouldn't be the same."

But he said no more on the matter as Edward went back to nibbling on his neck and toying with his nipples. Soft, coral lips parted as Naruto panted, squirming and withering against his mate, blue eyes becoming glassy as pleasure assaulted his nerves. Clawed hands gripped the back of Edward's shirt, ripping the material and managing to actually cut his skin. The sudden registration of pain shocked the vampire as he hissed and growled, finding himself all the more aroused. Naruto yelped and wheezed as he suddenly found himself on his back, the air knocked out of him slightly. Edward was crouched over him in a second as he pushed Naruto's shirt up around his neck, leaning forward to kiss and suck at his tan chest. The blond could do nothing but fidget and groan, his arms trapped by his shirt. His blood felt hot as it quickly pumped through his body, a surge of fire and pleasure.

His arousal spiked when Edward took a nipple into his mouth, sucking heavily on the dark teat. Naruto arched and moaned when he felt teeth and smelt blood, his eyes beginning to flicker between red and blue. Edward purred as he tasted his mate for the first time, his eyes turning black. It was heaven on his tongue; a spicy and heady taste that set his cold body on fire from the inside out.

"Ah! Haa.. haa.. oh!" Naruto moaned as he gripped the damp soil around his head, his tail twitching and spazzing as it brushed against Edward.

The vampire purred at the caress of the silky tail, sucking harder on the bite mark as he swallowed more of the coppery nectar. Pulling away from the wound, Edward panted his pale lips smeared in saliva and blood. Black eyes watched with fascination as the wound healed within seconds, leaving only the evidence of blood behind. Becoming slightly frustrated, Naruto sat up and slipped out of his shirt, tossing it aside somewhere. Reaching out, he pulled Edward into a kiss tasting the lingering spice of his blood as their tongues battled. Clawed fingers made quick work of the buttons of the bronze haired vampire's shirt, revealing perfect, milky skin.

Pushing his mate back, Naruto easily straddled him and let his eyes run over the body he had missed dearly. It was the same of course, if paler and more perfect; as if Edward had been carved from marble rather than flesh. He could make out the light dusting of bronze hair on his chest that would have been invisible to the human eye along with a trail of the same hair leading from Edward's navel and disappearing under his jeans. Licking his lips, Naruto decided to repay the generous attention he received as he leaned forward, running his tongue over the cold skin. He purred when he felt Edward shudder, knowing what his own body heat did to the vampire.

Feeling playful, he raised his body temperature resisting the urge to smirk when the form under him withered. But Naruto was careful, knowing that as a fire based demon, he could seriously harm Edward since vampires weren't exactly compatible with fire. Edward panted harder as he was assaulted by the heat and pleasurable lips, drawing Naruto's attention to his face. He nearly groaned when he saw his beloved's eyes, now a dark crimson rather than a soft, sky blue. Yet it seemed to enhance the intensity of their coupling, reminding Edward that Naruto was not human and that he didn't have to handle the blond like glass.

Slowly, almost torturously, Naruto kissed and nipped his way along Edward's chest giving extra attention to the light pink nipples. He then moved along the smooth stomach, worshiping his abs and nuzzling his navel. He inhaled deeply as he was enveloped in the heady scent of the vampire's arousal, pupils dilating. Purring, Naruto ran his tongue over the line of hair as he swiftly undid Edward's pants, drawing them down his hips. Said vampire hissed and growled when the blond demon moved lower, placing feather light kisses along his hips and inner thighs, his cheek faintly brushing against the milky cock that quivered with suppressed need.

Naruto growled softly, "You smell wonderful."

Crimson eyes examined the straining erection, pearls of precum glistening upon the flushed head and rolling down the gleaming shaft slowly. Licking his lips, Naruto shifted his head to hover over the organ, yet his eyes locked with Edward's. The vampire purred at the wicked gleam in those eyes, releasing a sudden snarl when soft lips and a hot mouth enveloped him. Hips bucked, but Naruto pinned them in place as he slowly worked his mouth and throat over the girth of his lover. His tongue bathed the cock with saliva, trailing over the sensitive head and underside while his canines teasingly scraped against the top. He switched between hard, quick sucks to slow and sensual. It was an age old routine that they easily fell back into as Naruto worked Edward over, becoming more enthusiastic by the noises the vampire made.

Pale fingers threaded into golden blond hair, gripping the spikes as Edward forced Naruto's head down more. The blond demon gagged a little, but relaxed his throat and complied with the demand although he slowed his sucking to punish his mate. Edward's growling just amused Naruto as he pulled back, working on the head. The heat and pleasure of Naruto's mouth working on the most sensitive part of his body was driving Edward crazy. So crazy in fact that what was left of his restraint suddenly snapped without warning. Before the fox knew what hit him, he found himself on his stomach. He gave a yelp when his legs were jerked back into the air and his pants were torn from his body, tossed away out of his sight.

Cold hands gripped his hips, lifting him until Naruto found himself on his hands and knees. Glancing back, he shuttered at the unrestrained, unadulterated lust that graced his mate's face. Just having those black eyes gazing at him with absolute hunger turned him on more than anything. Digging his claws into the soil, Naruto was unable to help the goose bumps that rose along his spine as Edward lined the front of his body against his back, making sure no space lingered between them. But what really had the demon's blood stirring was feeling the very cock he had been teasing seconds before now nestled between the globes of his buttocks.

Feeling lips brush and nip at his ear, Edward's breathy voice whispered, "Even after all this time you still like to tease me. Well two can play at this game love."

To prove his point, Edward bucked his hips as his slick erection slid against the sensitive hole of Naruto's opening. Said blond hissed and shuddered, digging his claws deeper into the ground. Despite their playfulness, both knew it had been far too long since they had been together; far too long since their skin touched and the heat consumed them. And although they knew that perhaps it was best to move slower, neither felt the need to at the moment. Rather, they needed the pleasure now. They needed to renew their bond, strengthen the ties between them after having been apart for so long. They were powerless against their instincts. Naruto could do nothing more than dig up the earth as Edward ground against him and nibbled on his ears, teasing the sensitive points. It was too much to feel, too much to take in and yet it felt like Heaven as it swept them away in a tide, catching them in a whirlpool of emotions.

Moaning and panting helplessly, Naruto mewed as he shifted to his elbows, spreading his legs more. Red eyes glanced back at the vampire, showing the utter submission of his demonic mate. The monster in Edward purred at the display, pleased that the blond knew he was the dominant of their relationship. Deciding enough was enough, Edward sat back on his haunches as his fingers trailed down Naruto's spine. He watched the blond quiver as the cool digits dipped into the cleft of his ass, searching for the warm opening that he remembered well. Finding it without trouble, Edward blinked in shock when he pressed a finger in to find the passage already wet.

Naruto must have sensed his confusion for he chuckled and shot back playfully, "Built to carry young. I already come lubricated remember?" That's right, Edward recalled the first time they had sex and he had reacted the same way. Why he had forgotten such a thing was beyond the vampire, but he didn't care at the moment. Rather, he focused on slowly thrusting his finger in and out of the blond. He watched his partner's reactions carefully, pleased to note that Naruto's tail was swishing in a manner that displayed his obvious pleasure. Soon he pressed in a second finger and using scissor-like movements, stretched his mate more. Edward knew that it had been years since they last had sex and while Naruto could tolerate pain, he didn't want to hurt the other.

Naruto let out a keening wail as Edward's fingers brushed at a lump, immediately realizing it was the prostate. Smirking, he brushed at it again enjoying the sounds that came from the blond fox. He even felt a tiny bit smug at the power he held over his beloved, although that is to say he wasn't aroused by the noises either. Pressing a third finger in, Edward leaned forward to lick and kiss along the small of Naruto's back. He listened to the breathless whimpers and mews, felt the soft tremors of the body under him. It almost seemed like Naruto was music, a song that only Edward knew how to play correctly; the only one who could hit the accurate notes and create the perfect melody.

Watching the way Naruto's spine stretched and arched as his fingers continued to abuse his prostate, Edward decided his mate was ready. Pulling his fingers out, Edward settled himself closer as he lined his cock up with the prepared entrance. Focusing his senses on the demon below him, Edward carefully breeched the ring of muscle and penetrated Naruto slowly, carefully as to not hurt him too badly. Pain couldn't be avoided, they knew, but it could be lessened if one was careful.

Naruto tensed and inhaled sharply, but was quick to relax his muscles as Edward continued to push forward, sheathing himself slowly into the intense heat. He couldn't remember if Naruto ever felt this hot or if perhaps the intensity was due to their polar opposite body temperatures. Either way, it felt great and he had to hold back the urge to thrust the rest of the way in. All he could do was watch as Naruto's body swallowed him inch by inch, the ring of muscle flushed an intense red compared to his white cock. When his hips touched the curve of Naruto's ass and he was completely sheathed, Edward released a shuddering breath as he took a moment to gather himself. It was wet, tight and oh so hot! He felt like he might be burned alive, but what a wonderful death it would be. Such pleasure was truly a test of wills as Edward restrained himself, wishing nothing more than to move his hips and claim the body under him. He observed the beads of sweat rolling over tanned flesh and the way Naruto's body quivered slightly. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was strained.

"Nnn… m-move bastard!" Naruto growled, quickly becoming impatient.

Chuckling at the harsh order, Edward decided his love had suffered enough. Quickly he pulled out half way before thrusting back in drawing a groan from his partner. Shifting and angling their hips, Edward thrust again smirking in satisfaction when Naruto let out a moan mixed with a scream. He had found the prostate again. Naruto was dazed and sailing on a pleasurable high as Edward thrust from behind. He didn't care how smug the vampire was going to be, he just wanted the hot, mind melting sensations that danced through his nerves and shot them to hell. When he felt his mate wasn't moving fast enough, Naruto eagerly made up for it by raising his hips higher and driving them back onto the vampire's cock.

Their breaths became short and their thoughts sluggish as they worked together to pleasure each other. They moved together in harmony, a union unlike any other before. The bond between them flared and crackled with energy, rejoicing in their joining. All the years of separation, the pain and loneliness, the loss of their child, none of it mattered in that moment. Naruto had found what he was searching for and Edward gained back the mate he had missed for so long. Feeling adventurous, Edward wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest. Moving back onto his haunches, the vampire hauled his golden fox with him, purring at the wail Naruto emitted as Edward's cock drove deeper into him.

Shifting his hands to cup Naruto's buttocks, he propelled his hips up, driving into the abused entrance. Naruto mewed and cried out his bliss as he spread his legs, pressing his knees against his chest. One hand gripped Edward's bicep while the other slithered between his legs, fingers wrapping and stroking his shaft. Any who happened upon them would believe they walked straight into a porn as Edward plunged harder and deeper into Naruto, his hands keeping a firm grip on the body in his lap. The blond wriggled and moaned helplessly, his golden skin glistening with sweat as he clung to his mate, begging for more. It was hard to tell where Naruto began and Edward ended, so enraptured they were with one another.

Turning his head, Naruto licked at the corner of Edward's mouth, crimson eyes smoldering with pleasure and heat. Purring huskily, he whispered, "Mark me Edward. Make me yours, show the world who I belong to. Show every demon, human and vampire we come across that you are the only one who may take pleasure in my body, that you are the only one who can hold me this way. Show them that I shall only bear your children and remain only at your side, yours forever."

Edward shuddered and growled at those words, seeing the truth in his mate's eyes. Naruto was his and only his. No one could touch him this way, see him this way or use him this way. No one else could kiss him, hug him, savor his scent or see his smile. Everything that was Naruto belonged to Edward. And he would show them. Purring, Edward nuzzled at Naruto's neck which was automatically bared to him. Without hesitance or fear, he bit into the unmarred flesh. He groaned and drank deeply, tasting the venom as it escaped into the wound. He felt Naruto inhale sharply and shake, gripping tighter to his bicep. But Edward drew the venom back, sucked it back into his mouth before releasing it again; back and forth, in and out. It followed the rhythm of his thrusting.

He would use the scent of his venom to mark Naruto; forever would there be a scar that was cold to the touch and held his scent. Any who saw it or caught a whiff of it would know that Naruto Uzumaki belonged to Edward Cullen. This continued for what felt like ages. Thrusting his cock and venom into his beautiful mate, hearing his cries and screams of ecstasy as he quivered, his skin flushed with fever. And finally, when the pleasure became too much; when their nerves were shot and their minds burned out from the heat and intensity of their coupling, the restraints snapped.

Naruto was the first to reach his orgasm, shooting off spurts of his semen as it splashed against his stomach, chest and the ground before them. Edward followed after several more thrusts, the constricting tunnel stealing him of his will. He released into his mate, groaning and purring as the fleshy, slick passage milked him and drained him dry. A single, tiny wish was shared between them, the hope of another chance at parenthood. But whether it came true or not, only time would tell. At the moment they were content.

**(Sex Scene End)**

Panting heavily, Edward nuzzled and licked at the mark on Naruto's neck. A sense of pride remained as he gazed at the scar, detecting his scent as it lingered strong. Yes, no one would be able to doubt that his fox belonged to him. Sensing Naruto's fatigue, Edward carefully pulled out and watched as the blond stretched and hissed from sore muscles, unbothered by the bit of seed that trickled from his entrance. Rather he merely flopped down onto his stomach and rested his head in the crook of his arms, lazy red eyes gazing up at him as they faded to blue. A smile stole onto Edward's face at the love and devotion he witnessed in that gaze, feeling his own undead heart swell.

Moving closer, Edward laid next to his mate and pulled him close, nuzzling and kissing his hair. In a soft voice, he whispered, "I love you Naruto."

"Mmm, love you too Edward," Naruto purred as his eyes closed and within minutes, he was asleep.

The vampire remained holding his demon, his fingers soothingly brushing up and down his spine while he watched Naruto sleep. It felt like a dream come true to finally have his mate back after enduring years of loneliness. Edward had never felt as grateful and content as he did in that moment. And no matter what would come in the future, he would do everything in his power to protect Naruto. For better or worse, they would endure the flow of time and face the unknown together.

* * *

And that's it. This is the 1st part of the Dance of Fire and Ice Trilogy. Depending on the reaction toward this, I'll start uploading the 2nd fic while I work on the 3rd. But either way, let me know what you think of it! Constructive reviews are welcomed, but any flames will be ignored or shredded to bits depending on my mood that day. Thanks for your time and remember to review!

**~ Seth Maxwell**


End file.
